Order of Flourish
In construction The Order of Flourish (also known as the Order of Harvest, the Foundation of Flourish, the Order of Order, Lord Helio's Force and simply referred as the Order) is the main antagonistic faction in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as one of the main supporting factions in the later stories. Built by Lord Helio ever since the apparent death of Ichabod Crane, the First Witness, he Order of Flourish is the major faction that took control of the entire Sleepy Hollow after the missing of Katrina Crane, the last known Van Tassel Heritage. The members of the Order, as well as their descendants and ancestors they succeeded, have been in control of the town of Sleepy Hollow for more than two centuries ever since their foundation. They continued to thrive after the end of the Period of Tribulations, until the STAR LABS of United States of America's rise of power driven them out. Ever since its foundation, the Order of Flourish and its leaders overlooks everything inside, developing itself and gathering new members. Their purpose was to keep order and peace within the entire Sleepy Hollow after the apparent disbanding of the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart. Unfortunately, the own pride forming inside the Order's top executives blinded them and made them ignored the fact that Moloch had already corrupt their leader. Some of them, most notably Selina Strawberry, believed their leader was a kind and good man and was in disbelief that their leader was Moloch's pawn. However, some others, most notably Phyllis Peach, knew the truth, and yet she seized the chance to corrupt the Order from inside so that one day she could take over the town for herself. After its development for more than two centuries, the Order of Flourish had connections everywhere in Sleepy Hollow, including police, FBI agents and even other citizens. All people in the town were doing the Order's bidding, although some of them were aware of it. However, the darkest secret within the Order, that not even some of the Top Exclusives knew, was that the entire Order of Flourish had all ready fell into the hands of Michael Langdon via the help of its traitor, Phyllis Peach, as the latter deceived many of the members and showed her true loyalty only towards Moloch himself, trying to corrupt and destroy the Order from inside to outside. The Order's corruption came to an end when a redeemed Selina took over and abandoned the wrong path that the Order went on, and she moved on to a new way and made the Order benevolent again. Since then, the Order forms a tight partnership with Ichabod Crane, who was once considered as a rival to the Order itself. ''In formations Overview (pink), Selina Strawberry (red) and Gregory Grape (purple).]]The Order of Flourish is a secret organizations composed by old families and orphans adopted by Lord Helio in the village of Sleepy Hollow, serving as the secret order to stabilize the town into its proper order and secretly organizing allies to fight against demons. Many of the members are the descendants of the original members of the Order, with a few of the expectations like Baccarat Blueberry, Selina Strawberry and Phyllis Peach who were either adopted, chosen or volunteered to join the Order. The Order had a special phrase to those people with potential magic ability or even show slight magical power. Those people are known to the Order as "Shines". The top members of the Order were not born to be magician, but thanks to the power of the Stone of Wisdom, they became powerful mages who had different kinds of magic power, usually connecting to light and any other natural elements. The member of Order treasured the Stone of Wisdom very much, and they called it the 'Withering Mourner, which means it will make even the term of "wither" itself to die in the Order. Lord Helio believed as long as the Stone of Wisdom was in control, no one shall stop its flourishing or make it wither, but he knew it would be a disaster when fell into wrong hands. Ideology The Order of Flourish is like an Illuminati cult, looking for a way to control people in Sleepy Hollow and even the nature itself. They deemed to achieve their own immortality to maintain eternal order in Sleepy Hollow though their intentions were good since practically all of the Mages of Flourish (except a few who were blinded in their delusions). Under the aliases of the Light Lord and the White Wizard while serving as the leader of the Order, Lord Helio himself was the very first person in the Order who achieved this. Many years later, Lord Helio's apprentice Selina Strawberry also earned her own immortality by her perfect merge with the enhanced Croatoan Virus and turned into the strongest Mage of Flourish next to Lord Helio, stop aging in her twenties. The Order also developed Shines into Mages and made normal human into Rookie Shines, in contrast to the Twelve Nethers and their followers who drove Shines into despair and released their inner demons, killing the host. Lord Helio had realized that a Shine had potential chances to become either a good magician or a host to demons. Lord Helio would go extreme to get more Shines to his side, even to the point of acting against their will and brainwashed them to make them vow loyalty. Even in its extreme way of error, the Order of Flourish had protected the safety of Sleepy Hollow for many years. Alliterative Name The Mages of Order had a theme of alliterative names in the top members and rookie mages of the Order, whether it would be first name, middle name, family name, code name (that named after mostly fruits and other kinds of plants) and even aliases. Ironically, this kind of theme never existed in the name of the organization. The name of the members were all sharing an alliterative (and simply with the same first letter) name or code name, like 'S'elina "'S'trawberry" 'S'erenity 'S'arandon, 'A'lbert "'A'pple" 'A'maze 'A'nderson and so on. Certain case like Kristen Kiwifruit only had their code name (in her case, "Kiwifruit") alliterative to their first name. Some sub factions of the Order also had alliterative names as well, most notably the Star Spangled Society. In the case of the Society, even its motto is alliterative: "Stars shall secure society. Stars shall save sanity. Stars shall slay sins. Stars should stay still, shining. Stars shall symbolize the Star Spangled Society." with practically every single word in it starts with letter "S". Corruption Amoral members Although many of its way was extreme and sound ridiculous to hear, the Order of Flourish itself never had truly evil intentions or thoughts of sacrificing the innocent people in order to achieve its goal. Like Selina Strawberry stated, their main intentions were noble, although many of the Order mages have lost their way. Most of those members, even including Selina (especially after being affected by the Feast of Apollo) were utterly loyal to the Light Lord and are either unaware or ignored the inner darkness hiding within Helio, including his demonic origin story for being a former puppet of Ara Astaroth. Even so, that does not mean people who had true evil intention would not enter the Order as its members, even top members. It was because of the own mistake of Lord Helio, who used talented people for his purpose to maintain order in the town, but he was blinded on certain people's true nature. Even before the Feast of Apollo that drove many of the Order's members into dark side, some of the members of the Order of Flourish were annoying and unpleasant in the core. Some mild example of the evil inside the Order were greedy people like Orlando Orange, double agents like Gladius Grapefruit, prejudiced people like Blaze Banana, radical fanatics like Leonard Lemon, and perverts like Pedro Pineapple. Those people are already bad enough. The effects coming from the Feast of Apollo only made their bad personality turned worse, and it made them into monsters who would sacrifice many people to achieve their selfish goals. Phyllis Peach However, none of those aforementioned people were completely insane despite their original bad personalities which were already wicked enough. The worst case in that kind of scenario was none other than Phyllis Peach, who went much further than the term of "unpleasant" like that of Pedro, Orlando and Blaze. Phyllis was the only person who declared herself as evil, and she took pleasure in torturing and killing. As a matter of fact, Phyllis intentionally instigated the corruption and tragedy in Sleepy Hollow so that she would take over the Order by claiming the Stone of Wisdom to herself and rule the world, even to the point of working with agents from the Twelve Nethers and the Dark Heaven to achieve her goal, betraying the entire Order and even setting up the later turn of events that would influence all of the people in Sleepy Hollow. Early Murders of Phyllis As the most extreme example in the Order of Flourish's corrupt membership, Phyllis was fully insane even before her turn to the dark side after being exposed into the power of the Feast, so she was the only special case of the Order members who was neither fully affected by the Feast nor remaining sane, since she was already insane all along and thus had no hope of salvation and void of humanity within herself. Phyllis was born to be sociopathic and murderous, partly due to her parents were cousins. She was born with mental illness for the problems of a marriage between close relatives. Phyllis later became an amoral and insane prosecutor, who would try every wicked way to win in every court, even including murder. Years later, Phyllis completely turned psychotic after she was not only rejected by her ex-boyfriend, Dragonia Dragonfruit (whom she loved in a twisted manner), but also defeated for the first time due to the same person found out she caused a false conviction. In cold blood, Phyllis murdered Dragonia to hide her crimes and went further into insanity due to being rejected, becoming a serial killer who committed murder on any men who resembled Dragonia, with short and dark red hair. Death of Hestia The most notorious crime Phyllis had done was killing Lady Hestia Hawthorn after the latter had discovered the evidence towards one of Phyllis' murder events, which would lead to her murder on Dragonia among many others. To avoid being exposed by Hestia, Phyllis not only humiliated and killed Hestia, but also burned down Hestia's own residence,. Not for long, the tragic news came to Lord Helio and became the last straw that crushed his sanity. He began to fuel a part of Hestia's soul into the Stone of Wisdom and randomly chose several people who had potential chances to become Shines to sacrifice their hidden power (and even plus their life) to give enough power to bring back Hestia, but the Feast failed and brought many people into Shines, and the side effect even gave the Chaos of Zodiac - one of the cults that serve the Twelve Nethers and led by Crow Faux (who was a rival to Lord Helio) - a perfect chance to spawn new hosts for zodiac demons. Feast of Apollo The Feast also required most (if not all) top members of the Order to fuel it with power in order to assure its further success, but due to its side effect, most of them had became despaired after being reminded by either their tragic experience or their pressed true nature of darkness. They either fell into dark side or their dark side became much powerful that it consumed their humanity, revealing their monstrous true nature inside their own benevolent appearance. The one thing in the common in them was they became utterly loyal to the Light Lord himself and ignored their mistake. Even though a few of them, like Selina, became suspicious of Lord Helio's true nature, they did not hesitate to defend him when the Team Witness turned against him. Therefore, when they finally realized Lord Helio betrayed them all by joining Moloch, it was too late. Fortunately, Selina redeemed herself almost immediately and turned against Lord Helio, realizing the error in his ways. Again, Phyllis herself became ironically the only one who was neither affected by the Feast nor retaining her sanity, since she already abandoned her humanity and sanity years ago. She had already exposed her darkest nature without any qualm, thus becoming immune to the Feast's side effect due to having neither humanity nor dark nature to hide forever. Unlike Pedro, Blaze or Orlando, Phyllis never had intention to hide her true nature forever, and she would not be hesitated to reveal it as soon as she gained the Stone of Wisdom. Therefore, Phyllis was the only one who saw through the true nature of Lord Helio and had no blind loyal towards him even after the Feast. However, instead of outright betraying Helio at first, Phyllis kept it as a secret to her colleagues and took this as an advantage in order to push Helio much further into darkness, so that one day she could get the Stone of Wisdom, the only thing she desired the most. Secret Work with Moloch? The Wiseman Methods of Control Brainwashing of townspeople Despite maintaining the safety and peace in Sleepy Hollow for many years, the methods of controlling people demonstrated by the Order of Flourish was intense, as they will force people to obey (even to the point of doing the act of brainwashing) even if they won't. This horrible nature was first showed when Lord Helio (disguised as the White Wizard) forced Baccarat Blueberry and Richard Raspberry into Mages despite their unwillingness to do so. After that, Baccarat and Richard became insane puppets of Lord Helio (whom they referred as the Wiseman) and captured Katrina and Kristen, respectively for the preparation in the Second Feast, In order to start the second Feast of Apollo, the Order of Flourish - especially its leader, Lord Helio - used the interruption of Moloch and Twelve Nethers as a lie to uncover the truth behind Zodiac Demon's presence in Sleepy Hollow. Despite admitting that the Zodiac Demons were humans born from despair and being rigged by Nethers' nature, the Order claimed that the first group of Zodiac Demons was already formed before the Feast of Apollo, and the Twelve Nethers, who were responsible for the mutation, rigged the result of the Feast. The Order intentionally ignored that it was the Feast that made those humans into desperation at the first place, not the Nethers, and they also put the news of supernatural forces to its lowest spreading scale, with Blaze Banana (and later his unnamed successor) writing false news as the director and main editor of Sleepy Hollow Daily Bugle. As it soon revealed by what Selina Strawberry (who once fanatically endorsed the Order's way due to her desperation of saving humanity) found out, however, that the Zodiac Demons were all formed after the Feast of Apollo due to its side effect that had no cure, while the Nethers had nothing to do with driving the people to despair during the Feast. It was the Order of Flourish itself, which should take the blame. Ban of the Wrong Ways (after Selina took control) To avoid internal conflict, Lord Helio also went far to brainwash his loyal minions, who were fell under the effects of the Feast of Apollo, before wiping the amoral members and traitors via manipulating Team Witness, as seeing in the annihilation of the likes of Walter Watermelon, Orlando Orange, Pedro Pineapple, Blaze Banana and most importantly, Phyllis Peach (failed by Lord Helio but succeeded with Selina after the Order was reformed), one after another. Starting with a good intention, Selina Strawberry (who was also the then second in command within the Order) developed the Dawn's Early Light only tried to purify the humanity under the control of the Feast. Therefore, once she discovered that Lord Helio was only spy into Moloch's force and used Zodiac Demons as a bait for his real purpose (reviving Hestia Hawthorn and purify humanity from its wrong way), Selina immediately forgave him despite with reluctance, but not for long. As soon as she discovered that the Dawn's Early Light could not purify the demons, only destroying them (since most of their hosts had already dead with their souls consumed), Selina's mind began to shake. She then realized that the Order was on a way of error, driving her towards seeking redemption for it and save humanity. After Selina took over the Order of Flourish, she revealed many truth behind the Feast of Apollo and officially declare a massive reformation in the Order, abandoning many wrong ways in its former methods. Members Leadership *Lord Helio / "Father" (Founder) - Deceased (Former Light Lord)' *Selina Strawberry - Second Leader (New Light Lord/Lady)'' *''Marshall Mango - Task Force Commander - Resigned and later rejoined'' *''Gladius Grapefruit - Planet Sorensen-444's Resistance'' South.Italy.full.1958119.jpg 48204960_p0.jpg Nanashiro.Mage.full.1930422.jpg Rider.(Fate.Prototype_.Sougin.no.Fragments).full.2801637.jpg ''Top Executives *Hestia Hawthorn - Deceased (pre-series)'' *''Helene Hawthorn (recluse)'' *''Calvin Cranberry - Lead Mage'' *''Gregory Grape'' *''Albert Apple'' *''Phyllis Peach - Ousted'' *''Pedro Pineapple - Ousted'' *''Orlando Orange - Ousted'' *''Dragonia Dragonfruit - Deceased (pre-series)'' *''Blaze Banana - Ousted'' 41649807_p0.jpg 52604276 p0.jpg Tachibana.Lind.full.1930396.jpg Natsumezaka.Shiki.full.2145375.jpg Archer.(David).full.2125728.jpg 62755231_p0.jpg Screenshot_(1271).jpg Kamui.(Gin.Tama).full.2077485.jpg Boku.no.Hero.Academia.full.2144521.png Kaginuki.Rem.full.2022246.jpg ''Secondary Rookie Mages *Kristen Kiwifruit - Rookie'' **''Lapis Lazuli Lavender - Spirit'' *''Baccarat Blueberry - Rookie'' *''Richard Raspberry - Rookie'' 61093498 p0 master1200.jpg Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2227455.jpg 53537069_p2_master1200.jpg Richter.Abend.full.856086.jpg ''Lower Executives *Ms. Bubble - Bubbly Begonia'' *''Beastly Beauty - Beatrice Bergamot'' *''Pandora - joined after Harvest Saga'' *''Penelope & Phoebe Plum'' *''Alfonso Aloe'' 52182056_p0_master1200.jpg Akemi.Homura.full.2214796.jpg 310Pandora.png Amethyst.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2247519.jpg 66988951_p2_master1200.jpg ''Star Spangled Secrecy Major *Lavenna Lavender'' ♕ *''Amelia Apricot'' ♖♞ *''Carlos Coconut'' ♖♗ Izayoi.Sakuya.full.2317464.jpg Yakumo.Yukari.full.2115973.jpg 61441264_p0_master1200.jpg ''Secondary *Charlotte Raisin - Traitor'' ♖ *''Paul Pumpkin'' ♖ *''Kelly Kumquats'' ♞ *''Edward Eggplant'' ♞ *''Peter Pear'' ♗ *''Carter Cantaloupe'' ♗ Abyssal.Jellyfish.Hime.(Kantai.Collection).full.2056679.jpg 70018744_p0_master1200.jpg 70300902_p0_master1200.jpg 69942552_p0_master1200.jpg 65776326_p0_master1200.jpg 70223775_p0_master1200.jpg ''Minor *Dark Arzonia - Traitor'' ♟ *''Henry Parrish - Defected'' ♟ *''Katrina Crane - Defected'' ♟ *''Cordelia Foxx - Defected'' ♟ Junko.(Touhou).full.2237356.jpg 106Promo11.jpg 217Katrina.png Sarah-paulson-stills as cordelia foxx UOL.jpg ''Lunar Coven *Orpheus Oleander (field commander) - Later New Leader'' *''Olivia Oleander'' *''Ronald Ragwort'' *''Theodore Thornapple'' *''Bella Belladonna'' Caster.(Cú.Chulainn).full.2270545.png Saber.(Chevalier.d'Eon).full.2279279.jpg Rufure.(Male).(Fire.Emblem).full.1789726.jpg Berserker.(Caligula).full.2125050.jpg Lulu.(Precure).full.2264144.jpg ''Police Allies FBI Allies Logos Races Ranks Mind Palace Manipulations Normal Mind Palaces Blaze Banana - Castle Pedro Pineapple - Colosseum Orlando Orange - Factory Helene Hawthorn - Maze Calvin Cranberry - Hospital Light Lord's Realm Gladius Grapefruit - Ship Gregory Grape - Mausoleum Selina Strawberry - Train Station The Mind Palace of Selina is the very first Mind Palace that was connected with the Light Lord's Realm, and the first Mind Palace in the story that emerged from the Otherworlds into the real world after the Order of Flourish succeeded in cleansing emotions and began the prelude of the second Feast of Apollo. The Mind Palace of Selina was presented as a train station in Victorian Style, where the human emotions the Order gathered inside a special train known as the Radiant Train, which could only be piloted by Selina either through mind or through handy operation. The Radiant Train went all the way to the prison of Lord Helio, carrying the emotions it gathered and prepared to fuel the Stone of Wisdom, in order to start the second Feast of Apollo and restore the peace and order back into Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod made plans to hijack the Radiant Train in order to stop Helio's plan. Within this Mind Palace, due to residing inside Selina's mind, Ichabod could discover a full form of the sentiment Dawn's Early Light, Selina's finest creation used to cure both Croatoan Virus effects. It was also the true instigator of the emotion cleansing. Nevertheless, Ichabod could never separate it or take it due to being mentally connected to Selina. During the final battle of ''Selina Strawberry Arc, the Dawn's Early Light serves as Selina's weapon to attack the Witness in her giant statue form, and it caused huge damage within the Two Witnesses and their team. Ichabod managed to get into Selina's statue and tried hard in order to talk her out of her own despair and lost state. The Train Station and the Radiant symbolized Selina's wish and intention to make everyone reaching their promised land, no longer getting harmed by demonic forces and becoming under protection of absolute peace. She also referred several time that life is like a train, and many would leave it once they reached their terminal. At first, it was seemed that the Mind Palace of Selina was the only one that still left standing due to Ichabod never defeated Selina or shattered her dream, only saying she was on a wrong way and persuading her to help them. Later, Selina was released from her Hate Plague and agreed to take Ichabod to the Light Lord's realm, but she chose to die in her own Mind Palace due to discovering her unforgivable acts. Nevertheless, Carl ruthlessly slapped her and dissuaded her from her suicidal attempt. Selina later complied and piloted the Radiant Train all the way towards the Light Lord's realm, just in time when Phyllis ordered to exterminate Selina's Mind Palace with Radiant Cannon, destroying the station, but the Radiant Train left just in time. ''Lord Helio - Prison Phyllis Peach - Amusement Park Phyllis Peach's Mind Palace is twisted into a form of an abandoned amusement park, which merged with the Light Lord's Ream after she took control over the Stone of Wisdom. After fusing with Dark Arzonia, Phyllis lost her mind and revealed her inner bloodlust towards killing and crimes. Using her newfound power, Phyllis merged her Mind Palace with the whole town of Sleepy Hollow and later tried to split through dimension walls and corrupt other timelines and dimensions with it. It was then served as her place for her sheer massacre towards townspeople in order to fuel the Stone of Wisdom with enough amount of despair and Blackness, nearly causing deaths of an unfathomably large amount of people had Team Witness didn't try to stop her. In spite of this, 231 people eventually transformed into the park's staffs and customers alike, and soon all died due to Phyllis' machinations. The majority of the deaths were horrifically violent. Some examples include a man as the town's mascot found dead of suffocation, a group of people found decapitated on the roller coaster, a couple fused together on the ride, and a mutilated police found in the Hall of Mirrors. The Team Witness was later summoned into this place and saw deaths Phyllis caused. It even disgusted Maria Arzonia, who started to doubt if Phyllis ever have a soul or not. This amusement park represents Phyllis' inner insanity as well as her Card-Carrying Villain personality beneath her seemly calm and composed persona. This park would be where the final battle of ''Harvest Saga occurs, and it was eventually vanished after the death of Phyllis. The final struggle between Phyllis and Selina occurred on the roller coaster, where the two eventually fell from it and dropped into the lake underneath, being a reference to Arthur Conan Doyle's The Final Problem where Holmes and Moriarty fell into the Reichinbach Fall in their final fight. After Selina sacrificed herself to save everyone from the spreading Croatoan Virus, she eventually survived while Phyllis, being healed from her Croatoan infection, died after Calvin finished her off. This is also a reference to The Empty House, where Holmes is revealed to be alive while Moriarty is implied to die. After the demise of Phyllis, the amusement park vanished and everything began to restore back into normal. ''Bibly Rituals Goals In General *Protect Sleepy Hollow from out-worldly harm'' *''Stabilized the order within Sleepy Hollow'' *''Defeat Moloch and protect the world from the forces of Hell'' *''Defeat Twelve Nethers and the Chaos of Zodiac'' *''Wipe the town from criminals'' *''Seek out the darkest secret within the Hexenmeister Community'' ''Under Lord Helio *Purge the vice within humanity and create a new utopia'' *''Use the Witnesses and their partners as their chess pieces'' *''Manipulate everything happen in the town of Sleepy Hollow'' *''Work with Moloch and try to take him down'' *''Bring dead people back to life'' *''Find a way to reach immortality'' ''Under Selina Strawberry *Find the Hexenmeister Leader's true identity'' *''Fix all of the wrongdoings made by the Order'' *''Render everything back to normal'' *''Rebuild the damaged town of Sleepy Hollow'' ''Weapons Magical Items Stone of Wisdom Mage's Ring Dawn's Early Light The '''Dawn's Early Light', also referred by Albert Apple as the Light From the Lord, is the secret supernatural weapon appeared which shall plays a significant part in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. The Dawn's Early Light was designed and controlled by Selina Strawberry. She produced it and kept it under a secret place. In Selina's design, this shall wipe out some certain humans with no compassion in their heart, leaving those with love, kindness and compassion alive while wiping the potential dark side inside them. According to Selina, she designed the project in order to wipe out despair and darkest nature inside humanity, making the humanity more warm-hearted and benevolent. After its activate, the world would be a light-hearted place with neither helplessness nor despair... Or so does Selina thinks. Unbeknownst to Selina, the psychotic Phyllis Peach had secretly rigged the project under Lord Helio's command, taking its control as well as turning it into a destructive item to release a great amount of carbon dioxide while devouring human's spirit and allow the world fall into an utter destruction until nothing but heat, greenhouse gasses and lava remained. This will utterly destroyed the world, causing a global warming which gone wild and making Earth exactly like its neighboring planet; Venus. A future scene shown by Albert Apple to Ichabod Crane had shown that after the release of the Dawn's Early Light (after rigged by Phyllis Peach), the Earth will become a living hell full of high pressure as well as high temperature. Nothing will survived that kind of situation, not even Moloch or the Four Horsemen. Even Lord Helio himself shall die in this chaos. The world will become a barren and scorching wasteland like Venus. The Dawn's Early Light's presence is the majority of the Two Witnesses' Fourth Tribulation. Only the death of its very creator, Selina Strawberry, could make it disappeared completely since it was bonded with her soul. ''Belief & Symbolism Belief The Order of Flourish's so-called religion is based on a cult of personality, strongly influenced by the real-life religion of Zoroastrianism. The central element it borrows is that it is a ditheistic religion: there is one true, "Good" God, locked in eternal combat with an evil deity. As part of this dualism the Light Lord, who embodies light, fire, and heat, is opposed on the level of primordial forces by Moloch who embodies cold and darkness. Zoroastrianism may have also influenced several later Dualistic belief systems, such as Gnosticism, Manichaeism, and Catharism, which the Order of Flourish also resembles in some respects. A case in point, Manichaeism taught an elaborate dualistic cosmology describing the struggle between a good, spiritual world of light, and an evil, material world of darkness. Through an ongoing process that takes place in human history, light is gradually removed from the world of matter and returned to the world of light, whence it came. Its beliefs were based on local Mesopotamian gnostic and religious movements. On the other hand, in Gnostic belief, the material world was made by an evil, devil-like deity known as the Demiurge, who trapped the immaterial souls of humans in the physical world, while the true God is trying to free human souls from the evil physical world. Similarly, Selina explained to Maria that in the Lord of Light's faith, the current world of the living is essentially "hell", and the Lord of Light is trying to free his faithful followers from it. Symbolism Mottoes & Prayers *"Long Live the Light of Sleepy Hollow. May the prosper be ever in your favor."'' *''"For the light and prosperity, the town of Sleepy Hollow must be saved from those desire and despair. Our gift to the Sun God, the Feast of Apollo, shall pave the way for every sons and daughters of Sleepy Hollow!"'' *''"The Light itself has everything for us to love. Trust in our Lord, for he will never let us stray from the divine path of salvation. Come all! Join us in prayer!"'' *''"The Lord of Light, heed our prayers. Lead our way, for the night is dark and full of terrors."'' *''"Lift your voices in prayer, children of the light! Come gather ye to the final place! Pray to the Light Lord, he heralds the prosper! Pray to God in all his great glory, for he builds a paradise anew!"'' *''"There are no gods but the one true God and the Demon King, whose name may not be said."'' *''"We all must choose. Man or woman, young or old, lord or peasant, our choices are the same. We choose light or we choose darkness."'' ''Affiliations Main Targets - Both Periods United Kingdom of America Ghouls Zodiac Demons Main Targets - Under Lord Helio Only Traitors & Corrupt Members Team Witness Main Targets - Under Selina Eclipse of Hermes *Vira Hermes'' *''Kaitlyn Powell'' *''Alice Ashcroft'' '' vira___granblue_fantasy_by_fhilippe124_dcuqy14-fullview.jpg 71180074_p0.jpg e7e746d238ef619993a8d02e800d72ca.jpg '' ''Corrupt Members Astaroth Empire *Ara Astaroth '' *''Unit-CM 130 '' *''Achyls of the Depravity '' 58632887 p0 master1200.jpg F51bff8ad240ac458900e859634e9888.jpg DSn6Vx3VMAAQvx5.jpg ''Theme Song Main Theme Feast of Apollo Redemption Selina VS. Team Witness All VS. Phyllis Gallery The_Soulsong.png High_Priestess_Soulsong.jpg Praying_to_Bhunivelze.jpg Trivia *The Order of Flourish itself serves as the Sleepy Hollow equivalent of Illuminati, since they are the shadowy group which controlled the entire Sleepy Hollow for centuries. *Ironically, in spite of their belief of reason before emotions, the predominant of high-ranking members in the Order eventually gone corrupted due to they let their emotions took the best of them, with the exception of Marshall Mango. *It's implied that the Order of Flourish follows a faith more prone to Manichaeism instead of Christianity. *Many members in the Order are inspired by classic literature figures when they were designed, including: **Selina Strawberry: Inspector Javert (''Les Miserables by Victor Hugo) **Phyllis Peach: Professor Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) **Pedro Pineapple: Julien Sorel (Le Rouge et le Noir by Stendahl) **Orlando Orange: Eugène de Rastignac (La Comédie humaine series by Honoré de Balzac) **Helene Hawthorn: Erik (The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux) **Walter Watermelon: Nurse Ratcher (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) *Nearly every top members of the groups had an alliterative name, like Selina Sarandon (Strawberry) as well as Pedro Parkinson (Pineapple). The possibly only special case was Lord Helio, though his true name (which was Carmichael Clearness) was also alliterative. *Although they claimed they were fighting demon, the members of Order of Flourish were either oblivious or trying to ignore the fact that the so-called Order was founded by a man who was spiritually corrupt and fell from grace since the beginning, making it perhaps one of the most ironic organizations of the entire CIS Production stories. It was also ironic that some members are working with demons secretly, and few even have the awareness in what they are doing. **So far, people including Selina Strawberry, Albert Apple, Gregory Grape, Helene Hawthorne and Harold Honeydew are the only members of the Order who are utterly tragic and/or having 100% selfless and noble intentions. They are among the members who had eventually redeemed themselves. Selina also became the new leader who made the Order get back to its proper routine. *The xenophobia and fervor of pursuing the so-called purity that Order of Flourish committed after its corruption was inspired by a real-historical organization, which is the infamous Khmer Rouge. The Khmer Rouge's ideology combined elements of Marxism with an extreme version of Khmer nationalism and xenophobia. The Khmer Rouge organization is especially remembered for orchestrating the Cambodian genocide, which resulted from the enforcement of its social engineering policies. Category:CIS Productions Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Villains Category:Extremists Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Corrupt Officials Category:The Heavy Category:Pawns Category:Bigger Bads Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Eco-Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Cultists Category:Cults Category:Team Witness members Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Knight Templar Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Fallen Hero Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Triggers Hell Category:Moloch Allies Category:Hypocrites Category:Double Agent Category:Order of Flourish Category:Grey Zone Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Evil Light Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Evil Category:OCs Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Villains Category:Environmentalist Category:Conspirators Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Xenophobes Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Bigger Goods Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Salem Descendants Category:Secret Organizations Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Croatoan Spawn